Digimon:The Awakening
by KiraTheCrestOfChaos
Summary: Takeru is hiding something about his past,he won't tell anyone.But Evil lurks,now Takeru has to use his ability from the past to fight it,How will Hikari react?[Continued!,a-whole new story-line!]
1. Past Arc:Profile

I remaded this from my Digimon fanfic...Digimon:The awakening! So...yeah enjoy!

Disclaimef: I don't own digimon

I can't believe i have to remake this chapter over and over and over!,just to make it more interesting!,and addicting, i swear,i didn't even touch my homework!

So i decided to remake it and there's the story,chapter 1 coming up soon!

* * *

_**Xx Character profile xX **_

_**Main Characters**_

* * *

_**Kira Kazama**_

_**"Chaos with Hope and Light?...Its Forbidden..."**_

_**A**_** Cold,Ruthless Boy on the outside,Warm and Kind on the inside,Kira met Takeru during his adventures in the Luna Apacolypse,they became best friends but lost contact after Takeru's parents divorced**

**Race:Half-human,Half-phoenix**

**AKA:Kira/Kira the half beast/Kira the phoenix of chaos**

**Leader of the new genaration Digidestined.**

**Age:5(Luna incident) 15(Present Arc)**

**Grade:9th (present arc)**

**Digivice:black D-3(former) Black D-spark(current)**

**Partner:Darkpatamon**

**Traits:Chaos and Judgment (kaosu and ** hanketsu)

**Ability:Heal,Teleport,Disguise, cloak**

**Element:Chaos (kaosu)**

* * *

_**Takeru "T.K" Takaishi**_

_**"Hope gives light to shine in the Darkness.."**_

**One of the digidestined,He shares a strong Friendship with Kira,but lost contact with him after his family divorced,When T.K was little,he was a victim of the same Luna apocolypse,he keeps it a secret from Hikari and the group**

**Race:Half-human,half-angel**

**AKA:Takeru/T.K/Takeru the angel of hope**

**Memeber of the 1st,2nd and new generation digidestined**

**Age:5(Luna incident) 8(Digimon adventures) 15(Present arc)**

**Grade:9th (present arc)**

**Digivice:Green D-3(former) Green D-spark(current)**

**Partner:Patamon**

**Traits: Hope and Destiny (Kibō and unmei)**

**Ability:heal,teleport,cloak**

**Element:Fire (Kasai)**

* * *

_**Hikari "Kari" Yagami**_

_**"Light needs hope to shine more brightly.."**_

**Takeru's best friend,She shares the same level of friendship as Kira to Takeru,She too was a victim to the Luna apocolypse,unknowingly to her,Takeru was also a victim of the same Luna apocalypse**

**Race:half-human/half-angel**

**AKA:Hikari/Kari/Hikari the angel of light**

**Member of the 1st,2nd and new genaration digidestined**

**Age:8(digimon adventure) 15 (present Arc)**

**Grade:9th (present Arc)**

**Digivice:Pink D-3(former),Pink D-spark(current)**

**Partner:Gatomon**

**Traits:Light/Miracle (Hikari/ kiseki)**

**Ability:heal,teleport,cloak**

**Element:Light (Hikari)**

* * *

**Kiaru Mashinomoto**

**"Chaos and Disorder..make a perfect one..**

**Kira's best friend,She has a Love interest in Kira,though not involved in the Luna apocolypse..she still received the power of the Luna to befriend Takeru and Hikari**

**Race:Half-Human/half-Cat**

**AKA:Kiaru/Kitty/Kiaru the Cat**

**Last member of the new genaration digidestined**

**Age:14 **

**Grade:8th**

**Digivice:Purple D-Spark**

**Partner:Dorumon**

**Traits: Disorder**

**Ability:-none**

**Element:Darkness**

* * *

**_Supporting Characters_**

**_Taichi "Tai" Yagami_**

_holds the Crest of Courage,Kari's overprotective brother,when he can't protect Kari,he usually offers Davis or Takeru to look after her,but mostly Takeru,since Tai knew him longer then Davis,trust Kira as the new leader,but the latter denies the goggles, Saying he trust Davis and Tai more to be a leader then himself,Tai knows little about the LA_

_**Yamato "Matt" Ishida**_

_Holds the crest of friendship,Tai's rival and older brother to Takeru,he is as overprotective as Tai in many ways,he seems to know a little about the LA_

**_Sora Takenouchi_**

Holds the crest of love,She is a member that seperates the fight between Matt and usually acts like an older sister to Takeru,Hikari,Kira and the younger digidestined

**_Mimi Tachikawa_**

Holds the crest of sincerity, she is usually a drama queen,and whines about everything,but she then matures more as the year passes,she usually tease Kari and Takeru about thier relationship,she use to tease Kira too,but stops because she is terrified of Kira's eyes

**_Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi_**

Holds the crest of knowledge, he usually teach Kira and the others about the digital world,he seems to know so much,but he does not know anything about the Luna Apocalypse, but he is aware of Kira and Takeru keeping a secret...

**_Joe Kido_**

Holds the crest of reliability-he is always there for the group,usually as a aids the younger digidestined on trouble

**_Davis motomiya_**

_-holds Crest of courage and friendship...has a major crush on Kari and usually fights T.K for her,he also usually fight Kira for her affection too but sometimes ended up getting kicked out of the latter's apartment or simply ignored by him,same goes for Takeru,He doesn't know anything about the LA (Luna Apocalypse) that happened 10 years ago_

**_Ken Ichijouji_**

Holds the crest of Kindness. And Davis DNA partner,he is very close to wormon and Davis

**_Miyako "Yolei" Inoue_**

Holds the crest of love and Sincerity,she has a major crush on Ken,DNA partner of Kari

**_Cody Hida_**

Holds the crest of Knowledge and reliability, he is the youngest of the group and Takeru's DNA partner,is aware that Takeru is looking suspicious

**_Takato Matsuki_**

A tamer,he is Kira,Hikari and Takeru's best friend,They usually help him out in his family bakery and he tends to screw things up

**_Ryo Akiyama_**

A mysterious Tamer that met Ken a few years ago,a close friend to Kira and Takeru,he DNA partners with Kira( CyberDramon and CyberDragonmon) to form Examon,it is revealed from him that Kira once beated him in a digimon card tournament,that was Ryo's first lost in the tournament

* * *

**_Wondering what character song? Here..._**

**_Takeru "T.K" Takaishi-Focus_**

**_Hikari "Kari" Yagami-Reflection_**

**_Kira kazama:Mind garden (tetra-fang,lyrics)_**

**_Authors note:Kira kazama is a fanmade character! He does not excist!_**

**_I'm too lazy to describe Kira,but he is in my profile picture ( I didn't make it,the picture belongs to the rightful owner)_**


	2. Chapter 1:Where it began

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon,Digimon belongs to toei animation,moving on!**_

* * *

An 8-year old boy was running,He didn't know where was he going,all he need to do is too get out of here..he ran as fast as he could before his disappearance alerted the others,He was running through a forest in the digital world,It was dark since it was night.

"Takeru! where are you going!?" Patamon shouted as he was flying behind him,trying to keep up with the digidestined of hope,it was only a few seconds since he ran from the camp site,so Patamon manage to noticed him getting out of the Tram.(the vehicle they used to go back to the real world at the end)and running towards the forest.

"Don't you want to help the others defeat the dark masters!?" Patamon shouted

after discovering Kari was the 8th digidestined and defeated myotismon,The digidestined returned to the digital world to defeat the darkmaster,2 dark master down,2 to go,before confronting the 3rd dark master,the digidestined make camp for the night,everything was good and they went to sleep peacfully until Takeru got up from his sleep,he sneaked out of the Tram and peeked out,Tai was the one guarding outside,but he was asleep.,Takeru took the opportunity to make a run from the others,grabbing his bag and his cap,he runs out.

Takeru,still running,looked behind,there was no sight of Patamon,he slowed down and stopped,he panted heavily,he saw a little slope leading down,he went and sat near the slope,he looked up and saw the stars,the stars were beautiful to watch

"W-why? Why did I run away?,I don't know,but all of a sudden,I felt like I needed to get away from them..." Takeru asked the stars,He was about to drift to sleep,when he heard a sound that he last thought of hearing...

"Takeru!Where are you?!".Takeru turned around and he was shocked to see Matt looking for him,he turned tail and made a Run for it.

"Patamon must have called them" Takeru thought and he stopped when he saw Sora in front of him,he quickly hid behind a tree as Sora called his name "Takeru! Where are you" Sora shouted,she must have not saw Takeru cause she went the other way,Takeru was about to make a dash,but then he saw Tai and Kari running towards Sora,Takeru knew he can't run, if he ran,Tai and his sister would have saw him

"Has anyone seen him?" a voice suddenly appeared

"No" another voice,Takeru took a peak and was shocked to see the 6 digidestined grouped to a spot near the tree he was hiding,Takeru tried not to breath hard

"What are we suppose to do?!" Sora cried "we need him to defeat the remaining dark masters..." Sora added

"It's alright Sora,Matt..." Tai said as he looked towards Matt,who had the same troubled face "we'll find him"

'No you won't' Takeru said in his mind,But then he noticed Izzy was not with them.

"By the way,where is Izzy?" Tai questioned and the others shrugged,then a voice was heard

"Prodigious!" Izzy shouted coming out of the shadow.

"What?" The others and Takeru couldn't hear what he was saying,then he saw a route to run,but he needs to be swift with no single sound,then what heard shocked him

"I installed an alarm system to each of your digivices when you all went fishing" Izzy said,Takeru tried to run, but it was too late,Izzy already pressed the button.

*beep,beep,beep*

A muffled beep was heard,but Kari heard it

"It's behind the tree!"

Takeru tried to silence his digivice, but when he heard Kari,he putted the digivice down and he hid in the shadows,Kari came up to the tree,but then she was shocked to see Takeru's digivice on the ground,she was about to cry...

"No...he can't be..." The others came over to Kari

'Huh,why is Kari crying,?Oh,she probably thought i was taken...'thought Takeru

Matt tried to switch on his flashlight,when he switched it on,the light blinded Takeru from the shadows and he stumbled a loud thud,Matt shined his torch Iight towards the sound.

"Takeru!" Matt shouted and the others saw him.

"Uh oh..." Takeru said,and he got up and made a dash

"Takeru? Takeru!" Matt shouted and chased after him,the others following him."Takeru! Come back!" Matt shouted but Takeru ignored him,he ran as fast as he could,and eventually separated from the others,but Takeru was thirsty."Oh..man should have bought some water..." Takeru was about die of thirst,he dropped down and hoped the others didn't find him,then a water bottle was placed in front of him,Takeru took it and drank,when he was finished,He looked up and saw Patamon.

"Patamon...

"Takeru...Why would you run away?".then a branch came falling on Patamon,Takeru saw this and pushed Patamon away,the big branch fell on Takeru.

"Takeru!" Patamon shouted...

* * *

Takeru woke up,was he dead?...then he saw a window,he was laying on top of the seat of the Tram...TRAM?! Takeru looked around and he was back in the Tram

"Wh-what?" Takeru looked around and felt his body ache,Takeru saw everybody asleep in the Tram,he got off the seat and sneaked out,attempting to run away again

"And where do you think you're going?".Takeru jumped at the voice,he turned around and saw Tai standing there.

"Err..." Takeru said,then he quickly turned around and make a run for it, Tai was shocked and went to wake everybody up

Takeru couldn't see,it was still dark,he heard a voice

"Hello,Child of hope"

Takeru recognized the voice,It was piedmon's

"I would like to play a game.."

Sorry,but i am already playin a game.." Takeru said terrified and ran but fell into a hole that appeared out of nowhere

"Woahhh!" Takeru shouted as he fell throught the hole,his Head hitted a rock and Takeru felt dizzy,The last thing he felt was hands gripping his arms

Everything was a blur,Next Thing Takeru knew when he woke up,he was riding metalgarurumon,he saw Matt in front of him.

"Matt?" Takeru tried to speak, and Matt looked at him

"Takeru..save your energy" Matt said and they landed near the Tram,Takeru looked at his brother,he had a worried face,Takeru felt so guilty,he couldn't stand it,as metalgarurumon landed Takeru jumped off,attempting to get away,but this time,Wargreymon stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere" Tai said, coming over towards Takeru and touched the deep wound on his forehead,Takeru felt Pain through his head, he felt dizzy and his legs were paralyzed, he fell on his knees,his heart sank as he heard the others coming close to him and he felt somebody lifting him back to the tram

They were back in the tram

"Alright Takeru,this may sting a bit..." Joe said as he lifted Takeru's head up and applied the bandage around his head,Takeru winced in pain as joe wrapped the bandage around his forehead,Takeru looked towards the group,they had tired and relieved faces,after Joe's done,Sora came up to him,Takeru lowered his head to avoid eye contact with her,Sora lifted Takeru's head by pushing under his chin.

"Takeru I'm glad your okay..." Sora said as she had tears forming in her eyes,Takeru looked at everybody.

"I'm sorry..." Takeru said and the others looked at him,Tai smiled

" it's alright,Takeru" Tai said calmly

"No! It's not okay!" Takeru bellowed and the others were shocked

"I should not be here!" Takeru shouted and headed to the door of the tram

"Wha-?"Takeru gasped as he felt a grip on his little arms,It was Matt

"Matt let me go!" Takeru said trying to struggle out of Matt's grip,Matt shook his head a no

"I should not be here!" Takeru shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Tell me why!" Matt said and Takeru was surprised "huh?" Takeru gasped.

"Tell me why you want to get away from us!" Matt shouted at his 8 year old brother

"We need you to defeat the darkmaster's,if you haven't been chosen,then we would not have come this far!" Matt shouted again

"Without you,we would not have founded the 8th digidestined and defeat myotismon! Without you,we would not have defeat the two darkmaster's,so tell me Takeru,why would you want to leave us!? You can't keep running away from us!" Matt added.

"Matt...you don't get it,do you?..." Takeru said as he let tears flow down his 8 year old cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Matt voice softened,Everybody was staring at them like they were watching drama,Matt looked into Takeru's sad eyes and he knew what he meaned

"Takeru...your still thinking about that? That was a long time!,before our parents are even divorced!." Matt shouted

Takeru shook his head,and break Matt's grip,instead of running,Takeru walked down the tram,slowly walking outside, he sat near the camp fire,he curled himself into a ball while staring at the fire

"What was he thinking about?" Tai shook his head

"It's nothing..." Matt said,and walk towards the seat,

"Aren't you worried he might run again" Sora asked

"I'll look after him" Kari said and walked to Takeru

* * *

'Should I tell them? No...they would think I'm a freak...' Takeru said as he held out his arm and a small yellow energy ball formed in his hands.

"Takeru?".Takeru quickly subsided the energy ball and looked at the digidestined of light...

the two 8 year olds went near the fire and sat down

"Why do you keep running away?" Kari said and Takeru looked at her,he smiled

"I'll tell you later...'Takeru said and Kari gave a confused look.

"And when is that?" Kari asked

"Maybe...later,or maybe,I'm not going to tell.." Takeru said

Then suddenly,Kari placed her forehead on Takeru's,Takeru felt pain in his head and blushed at the same time."what you're thinking must have been very bad.."Kari said,making Takeru blush even harder..

Matt came out of the tram and saw what Kari was doing to Takeru,He felt like jumping in there and take a photo of his brother. he quickly went to tell Tai,Next thing,Tai and Matt were grinning like maniacs while spying their siblings,but thier ears are pulled by Sora.

"Ow ow ow!" The two boys cried at the the same time,Matt escaped Sora's grip and shouted towards the two children

"Should I leave you two lovey-dovey there,or is it cool that I just take a picture?" Matt shouted,Kari and Takeru noticed and separated, each of the two 8 year old's were blushing,Matt laughed at this,but what concerns him,why would Takeru think about it again?

* * *

_**Dont you love cliffhangers?**_

_**Sorry it was short,but after I get better from my stroke (brain damage),I would write more,but now, my days are numbering**_

**_Oh,just to remind you that this takes place before they defeated puppetmon and after they defeated the 2nd Dark master (I think it was either machinedramon or metalseadramon),so that means that Takeru and Hikari are 8 year olds in this chapter (age of Digimon adventure/season 1)_**


	3. Chapter 2:Hope

_**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon**_

* * *

_**The Past:The truth of hope**_

* * *

Tai came to where Matt's 8-year old brother is sitting,after their victory over puppetmon,Matt left the group,Now,the group was preparing to defeat Piedmon.

"Takeru..." Tai said and Takeru looked at him,Tai removed Takeru's green cap,revealing the bandage around his head that Joe applied last time.

"Before this...what were you thinking?" Tai said,and Takeru's eyes narrowed

"Why would you ask me that?" Takeru asked the child of courage.

"Cause you seemed rather distant." Kari added

"Whatever it is Takeru,you can't hide it forever you know..." Joe added and Takeru knew that,one day,they might find out. After that it was rest time for everybody,They went to sleep except for Sora,who's turn to look out,Takeru couldn't sleep,Memories flashed into his Mind ,He could not stop thinking on that inccident...

**Flashback**

Takeru left their apartment,because his mother and father are always fighting,He couldn't stand it ,he ran away,ignoring his shouts of his parents and ran down the streets,he was then surrounded by darkness, he did'nt know,he was floating around in the darkness,but,when the darkness subsided,he wasn't in highview terrace anymore,he appeared on an island made out off rocks,Takeru shivered with fear as he saw other kids age between 8-14 there,some crying,some scared..Takeru noticed the sky was dark purple,the water was black in color,the island made out of rock is in an abonden place,Takeru noticed the moon was covered up by a big ball (i know it's called eclipse, if you guys want to know,I'm not an idiot...but Takeru is only 8!)

Then Darkness started to surround the island and covering up the kids slowly...the kids didn't know what to do..only cry...then Takeru saw a boy,he wasn't crying,he wasn't running ,he was walking slowly around.

"Hey" takeru started,and the boy glared at him

"Ummm...do you know how to get out off here?" Takeru said and the boy just walk off.

Then They both felt pain as the darkness is slowly covering their body,they fell to their knees in pain,Takeru looked up and was shocked to see the children that was covered up completly,they become a monster like devil

Takeru felt scared,but then he felt arms over his,it was the boy that ignored him,the boy pushed out Takeru away from the monster

"You..saved me?" Takeru said in pain,

"It's not like I wanted to.." The boy said,then they saw the moon

Takeru and the boy got close together then they felt something...it told them never to give up...

Takeru and The boy knelled in pain and looked at the moon.

"Never lose..." Takeru started

"To...DESPAIR!" The boy shouted and they both held out their arms towards the moon,like their trying to catch it,darkness was on their face,they closed their hands like they caught the moon,they glowed a bright light and the apocalypse subsided.

Takeru looked around,the sun was now was bright,the water is now pure blue,but the monsters was still there,it attacked Takeru,the mysterious boy suddenly appeared in front of Takeru

The boy quickly tried to block the monster,but as he cupped his hands together,a blast came out,disintegrating the monster

"What?" Takeru questioned and the boy looked shocked to,Takeru did the same and a beam destroyed the others...

"We...we have powers?" The boy said,Takeru came over to him,they both nodded and they continue to destroy every last got the hang of their new ability

"What's your name?" Takeru asked after destroying one last monster

"I'm Kira,Kira Kazama"

"I'm Takeru or you can call me T.K if you want."

Then a light appeared

**_"You have gained the powers from the apocalypse with out turning into a Luna monster..impressive"_**

A voice said,and they turned around to see an angel.

**Takeru Takaishi...Kira Kazama...you have the courage to stand against the darkness,oh looks like someone else survived as well...**

A girl was walking towards them."I'm..." She tried to introduce herself...

**We have no time,now,I shall send you and the remaining children back...**

A blinding light surrounded us,and we were back,near a building,then I saw Kira's mother

"So...this is goodbye?" Takeru said,not looking at him.

"Don't worry Takeru...we will meet again..." Kira said,Takeru smiled as Kira went to his mother.

"Takeru!" Takeru turned around to see his parents there." I was so worried!" Takeru's mother,Nancy, cried as she hugged her son Tightly, Takeru looked to where Kira was,and smiled

"Goodbye,my friend..." Takeru said in his mind,Takeru heard him in his mind "goodbye Takeru".

_**End of flashback**_

Takeru sighed at those memories,he could not stop thinking about that day,The day his parents before divorced,and the first friend made, he cried,Takeru lost contact with Kira after the divorce,Takeru could not feel his aura,Kira might be dead, the first friend Takeru made was dead.

Takeru was writing something on a piece of paper,after he was finished,it was still night,Takeru slowly got out of the tram and went to the cliff, He practiced the tactic that Kira once did,but Takeru already mastered that ninja-like move,Takeru sat down near the cliff and looked at the stars..

Tai woke up early,he looked at the sleeping forms of the group,except Matt,who has decided to go alone after Takeru escaped puppetmon, Tai noticed that Takeru was missing,He panicked and saw a piece of paper Takeru had wrote

Everyone...

I'm sorry to have taken off again...I need sometime to be alone...

Takeru...

"Takeru...are you still thinking about what you were thinking back then?" Tai said,and looked out the window,The rest of the digidestined were awake,and everybody panicked when Takeru is gone,and Tai,Kari,Izzy and Sora went to look for him.

Takeru was asleep near the cliff,then he heard his name,he groaned

"Can't i have my time for myself?" Takeru said as he got up after feeling the aura form the group

Takeru dashed towards a the tree,not wanting to be found

"Takeru!" The group shouted,not knowing Matt was nearby.

"Takeru ran away again?" Matt said as he and metalGarurumon looked at each other.

"Hey! How about you sniff for his scent!" Matt suddenly said

"I'm not a dog..." Metalgarurumon exclaimed but then paused

"Wait...I smell something..." Metalgarurumon said and Matt facepalmed

"What?" Metalgarurumon said.

"never mind..." Matt said and they went looking.

Takeru woke up from his sleep...Takeru turned around only to see his brother nearby.

"Matt?" Takeru said as Matt smiled."hey...Takeru,are you still thinking about the incident?"

"I'm sorry Matt,it just appeared all in my mind."

Matt suddenly got up and walked" the others are coming..so see you later"

Takeru watched as Matt disappeared from his sight,then Takeru felt somebody shoved him and hugged him tightly

"Takeru! I was so worried..." Kari said

"Boy..if mom were to see this.." Tai said as the two children faces got closer,Kari and Takeru blushed at the same time.

"Why did you find me?" Takeru asked

"Well,we thought you ran away again..." Tai said and Takeru sigh

"Someday...but not today..." Takeru said as they went back to the Tram

...

A day passed,they were unable to track Piedmon...Matt rejoined the group

"Oh man...! "Tai said,tired It was another long day of was getting dark.

"Alright! Guys, me,Matt and izzy will fish,while Mimi,sora and Joe will set up the tent that Gennai gave us." Tai ordered

Kari and I went to get more firewood as the others got to work..

We got back and found that Mimi,Sora and Joe went to help the others...

"We could start the fire first..." Kari said and went inside the tent,while she was busy,I had an idea,I made a small energy ball between my tumb and index finger,and tossed it into the fireplace,the fire lit up,Kari got out of the tent

"Oh? You did it already?" Kari said,And I nodded.

"Now just to wait for the others.." Kari said as we both sat down near the fire...

I looked at Kari,she was bored and an urge to run suddenly came up,I felt tense.

'Why am I always trying to run from them...I don't know' I suddenly felt my stomach curling and my face acheing,then I realize I started to have a yellow aura around my woke up,I quickly ran away,I don't want her to know yet! Stop it!

I ran,everything I touched burns..I went to the nearby beach to calm myself down before the others know that I'm gone again.

"Takeru!" Just my luck...Hikari saw me and tried to get to me...

'Come one,I need the aura to subside!" I shouted in my mind,and the aura subsided,I was relief as Kari came to me,

"Takeru,I saw a blinding light beside me when I was asleep! When I woke up you dissappered!" Kari said

"Oh...I don't know.." I just answered,and I made my way back to camp,with the child of light following me.

We made it back and ate,we prepared for the next time we run into Piedmon.

* * *

I can't sleep,I looked at the others,who were sleeping peacefully. Then the memories flashed back into my mind.I winced telling it to stop.

I felt like somebody was controlling me,cause my legs got up and I went straight to the door of the tram.I clutched my head,trying to squeeze the memories out.I couldn't,then I felt my body glowing with the aura,but it was bigger,I then released and made a slight damage to the tram,I noticed,the longer,the bigger aura...each time, the aura gets bigger and the destruction it made was worse.I had no choice but to get away before I hurt anybody...I wrote on a Paper and placed it on the seat,as I turned to exit the tram,I looked at the others..

"I'm sorry...everyone..." And ran away,once again

* * *

"I'm sorry...everyone..." I heard Takeru...I heard him...my powers of light were sensing his hope,his hope was getting much more I realized that Takeru ran away again...Takeru...Then,Takeru reminded me of someone...

**flashback**

I was on a deserted island,I looked around,there I saw darkness trying to take over me,I looked at the moon,it said not to give up,I held out and imagined I grabbed the moon,I saw other two boys doing the same with some other kids..and the light purified the darkness.I heard a conversation

**oh? Looks like somebody else survived the Luna Apocalypse**

"I'm" I tried to introduce myself and was cutted of,a blinding light blinded us and we were near a building,I saw Taichi there,he ran over to me

"Hikari...I was so worried..." Taichi said and we both walked home,I turned around for one last look on the boy with a green cap...

**End of flashback**

I smiled, that memories was bring back the old times,i don't know where was that boy i saw during that time now,but what is troubling Takeru? Tai was awake and saw me up

"Morning Kari...where's Takeru?" Tai said and I didn't answer,but I didn't need to...

"Tai! Takeru is gone!" Matt shouted and we were shocked,then I saw a paper on where he slept

Everyone...

I'm sorry...but I can't take this anymore...

I can't be around you anymore...

I'm dangerous...

I can't control it,I'm sorry...

Thank you for everything...

Takeru

I wanted to cry...'Dangerous? What did he mean by that,Tai and everybody was shocked except for Matt,Tai noticed this

"Alright...spill it!" Tai said to Matt

"Huh?" Matt said

'You know what I'm talking about! Why is Takeru always leaving us! You are looking suspicious,You must know something,what happened!" Tai said and Matt looked the other way...

" I can't tell you...Takeru asked me not to tell you...". Matt said and walked off

"we're off to find Takeru!,guys let's go!" Tai said and looked at Matt,and nodded.

"Let's go!" The seven of us went to find the child of hope.


	4. Chapter 3: The end of the Past arc

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon**

**brain damage (stroke) decreased,feeling better!**

* * *

As we searched for the child of hope,We felt tired,as me and Gabumon separated from the others...

"Takeru!" I called,nothing...no sound at all

"It's alright Matt,we'll find him" Gabumon comforted me.

But as I walked further,the more I get lost,I was in a thick forest,then i realize that Gabumon isn't with me

"Great...I'm lost" I said and walked forward,after a while now...I searched for the camp site...I can't find it.

"Oh come on,Takeru ran away,now this?" I said,but I didn't see the hole.I slipped and fell inside...with a thud,I felt dizzy and soon closed my eyes

* * *

I can't let them find me...

THUD

Whoa!

A huge thud came from the sky,I was in a Dark cave...but the light shined below a hole above the cave...so I can see things...But I heard a sound and went to it,I was shocked to see who fell in...

Matt...

"Matt? Wake up! Matt?!"

Then I heard the others above

"Matt's gone!"

"I lost him while we were searching for Takeru.'

you were searching for me?...

Matt woke up...and saw me

"Takeru..." His eyes grw wide "Takeru!" He hugged me...but unlucky for me the others heard him,"hey there he is! and there's Takeru!"

Oh man...I tried to break out of Matt grip...But Matt hugged me tighter...

'D-d-don't run away again..." Matt said softly...

'I have too" I replied,hoping he would get me

"Takeru...that incident is still in your mind,but why runaway? And what do you mean by Dangerous?" Matt questioned me

I couldn't answer...then I caught him off guard... I breaked his grip and ran away outside the cave..but then somebody flicked the bandage that Joe applied around my head ...the pain paralyzed me,I couldn't move...I fell to my knees, I looked up and saw the group...

"If you don't want to be a digidestined then say so..." Tai said...

"It's nothing like that..." I replied,and he gave me a look

"What wrong with you? If that's not the reason,then why? And what do you mean by Dangerous?" Tai said,I couldn't answer,I let tears fall down

"We need to defeat Piedmon..." Kari said,and I looked at her,Sora came over

"Takeru..." She said and lifted my head..."if that's a bad feeling,then we can all face it together"

"Hey...that's my line!" Kari pouted and we all laughed..

* * *

I sigh at those memories...Thoses were the memories,After we deafeated apocolymon,everything went back to normal...

Man we sure grew up a lot,since the last summer...

Tai's in high school.

Sora has become quiet a tennis player..

Mimi and her folks moved to America (I think)

Izzy is also in high school

Matt trying to be a rock star

And Joe is still studying to be a doctor...

But,I feel...like that...

For me and Kari...it's just getting started...

* * *

Somewhere in the world...

A boy was asleep,then he had a weird dream...

The Dream of the digidestined and he suddenly pictured a boy

"Takeru..." He wispeared


	5. Chapter 4:Present arc:The Digital

_**Disclaimer:Of course I don't own Digimon,this is a fanficiton!**_

* * *

"200 000 years ago,once,a place made up of data called the digital world was almost destroyed by two Holy Legendary digimon called Falzarmon and Gregarmon,the digital world was almost destroyed until,the Holy Golden Dragon digimon descend from the heavens and sealed the two Holy Beast,but the dragon mysteriously disappeared from the digital world,no Mon has ever seen the 3 Beast ever again"

*meow* "Huh?",The sound of a kitten woke a teenage boy from his sleep,'what a weird dream...Digimon? As in those creatures?' The boy thought,*meow*,the boy rolled his eyes

"what now?are you hungry?"

he said as he got out of his bedroom and stepped into the the kitchen with the kitten following him,as he put a small chunks of sliced chicken In to a bowl,the kitten started eating,he walked to the sofa and flopped on it,he looked at the time'4:30am,'my last day on school huh?,he said and walked to his bedroom.

As he got into his bedroom,his computer screen was glowing,he was shocked and shielded his eyes from the blinding light,then he felt like he is being dragged,he noticed that he was getting sucked into the computer,"wh-what?!",he said in fear,the pull was too strong,then the kitten entered the room and when it see its owner being dragged in the computer,the kitten ran and thug on the pants of its owner away from the computer it was too late,the boy was sucked in,the kitten meowed sadly,watching its owner disappear

* * *

The boy slowly opened his eyes,adjusting to the light,"huh,morning already?" He said as he brushed off some dirt on his black t-shirt,he noticed he had his jacket with him,his jacket was all blank(no logos,etc) a hoodie red jacket with a long black sleeve,'_huh,when did I put my jacket on?'_he thought as he looked around,after some time walking around,he finally he heard a voice

**ah,you have arrived,chosen child***

the boy spun around looking for the owner of the voice" who are you?,"I want answers, now!" He shouted,

**tsk,tsk**,**how very rude for you to shout Kira Kazama**

The boy froze at his name."how did you know my name!"Kira raised his voice.

**i shall explain,you are one of the chosen children,a digidestined**

then a digivice dropped in front of him

***these are items that are useful,the d-3 ,now you must find your partner,but you shall do it later,take a rest**

*****"hey...wait!" But the voice was silent,then Kira is surrounded by white light,and he came crashing down on his room,"ow..."he looked at the digivice"hmmm...felt like I was missing something..."

_minutes later..._

"Man I'm tired,"Kira said as he looked at the time,5:59am,"time to go to school..."he murmured as he jumped oof his bed,showered and change to his school uniform,before he left,he took a last look at the D-3,'I'm a digidestined?but why me?'he thought as he made his way to the door,"see ya mom!,I'm off to school!"Kira shouted down the hallway"alright be careful!"his mom shouted back,and Kira made his way to school

**XxKira's POVxX**

I made my way to school,sure is pretty good,...

I sigh and made my way to school...as I entered...everybody froze,the noise was quiet down...The bully's let go of the child,The child stopped crying

I came over to the bully "Pick on someone your own size..." I said,and he looked at my eyes...then he trembled and ran away,I noticed the child still there

"You alright?" I asked and the boy nodded,"alright,now get to class" I said and the boy got up,I noticed everybody staring at me

"What are you all looking at?" I shouted and they all scrambled, I sigh at the sight of all the students,running to class like Bruce Willis in the middle of a Bathroom emergency...(Jontron reference)

Just because I defeated the famous Gangster leader,doesn't mean you should all be scared...and boy,that leader had it coming.

As our class started,all went pretty well for the whole day,Class finished

"Anyway...class today,Somebody in our school is going to transfer..."

*whispers,wispers*

"Hey Kira, do you know who's gonna transfer?" A girl behind me,she is my only best friend

"Yeah.." I said and she gasped

"Tell me.." She said and I sigh...

"You'll find out soon,Kiaru" I said and she went back to her seat, I suddenly got up and headed home...

Eh?

I heard the class as I went home,to my apartment...

* * *

"So...who's gonna transfer?" Kiaru said and the teacher looked at her

"He's not just gonna transfer school,he's moving away as well" the teacher replied

"Who is it,I'm very glad if it's Takeshi right here" Kiaru pointed to the gorilla like bully,even his face is like a gorilla,he a fell in love with Kiaru and always tried to get her attention. She never liked him,but he keeps stalking and he is jealous of Kira for going out with Kiaru he knew that Kiaru has a crush on Kira,but Kira didn't know about it...

"Well,Kiaru...please don't get too shocked at this..." The teacher,said

"Why would I?" Kiaru said

"The person who is moving is...Kira..." The Teacher said and everybody turned to look at Kiaru,they all knew that Kiaru liked Kira,Kiaru made a face

"Err excuse me teacher,may I go out for a while" Kiaru said,and she went out...

"Well,that did turn out well" teacher said,but a shout was heard

"WWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYY!' They heard Kiaru shouted

"I take that back..." The teacher sweat dropped.

"Alright I'm done!" Kiaru said as she stepped into the class cheerfully.

She heard Takeshi wispeared...'this is my chance to grab her heart! Without Kira,I can make her.."

Don't even think about it..." She said with a sharp pencil near his neck...

As Kiaru got,up and made her way towards Kira's apartment,Takeshi was following her from behind...he knew he would just have to use force if she doesn't like him,just when he was about to grab her.a punch contacted his face.

Takeshi landed near a wall,

Thud!

Kiaru wasn't too surprised...she turned to look at takeshi,who has been stalking her again

"Thanks Dekisu" Kiaru said to her ex-boyfriend,he smiled "anytime..."

Dekisu was Kira's rival and best friend,he loved Kiaru,but after they broke up...Kira takes his place...

"Now listen,Takeshi,If you ever get close to my best friends girlfriend...your dead...get it!" Dekisu shouted,and the gorilla-like overweight bully faced her.

"What does Kira have that I don't?" He questioned

"Well let's see,... he's got good-looks,he is the star of the school's basketball and soccer club,he has many fans,he has good grade's,we have been childhood friends since 1st grade and..." She trailed off

"Kiaru?" Dekisu asked

"And...he saved me once..." Kiaru said and Dekisu eyes widen.

"What? Oh...you mean that time!"Dekisu said and remembered

"What time?" Takeshi asked

"Secret" Kiaru smiles,Her smile makes every boy want to kiss her.

Dekisu chuckled and remembers"wanna say goodbye to him?" Dekisu said and Kiaru looked down

"I'm sorry..." Dekisu apologized and left Takeshi behind,they went to Kira's apartment,there they saw Kira loading up boxes into a truck with his mother

"Kira..." Kiaru wispeared as she spotted Kira load the last box,and taking a rest while standing..

Kira was stretching,then he felt like he was pushed and he fell,he noticed Kiaru on top of him.

"Ummm...mind getting off?" Kira said,and Kiaru got off of him,

"I don't want you to leave..." Kiaru said and Kira looked to Dekisu

"Take care of her.." Kira said to him,and Dekisu replied "hmph...you never change" he said as they hugged each other

Kiaru wanted to tell him

"Kira...I-I..." Kiaru stumbled

"Kira! Time to go!" Kira's mother shouted,Kira nodded and turned to his friends

"Goodbye..." Kira said and ran to the car,there he saw Kiaru crying.

* * *

**_6:00AM_**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kira switched off his alarm...in his new apartment. In Odaiba..When he opened his eyes,he saw his kitten on top of him,He checked the day,it was Friday today then his computer screen glowed...Kira put his kitten down and looked at the computer...

Then his D-3 began to glow and he is sucked in once again

Woah!" Kira said and landed on his feet,there he saw a Tokomon,coming into his direction,

"Are you the boy the other day?" The Tokomon squeaked and Kira nodded

"Partner!" The tokomon jumped in to Kira's arm,so this is a digimon...

Then his D-3 shined brightly...

He is transported to a secret cave,guarded by a leomon

"Halt,what brings you here to the secret cave that even the 4 holy beast didn't know?"

"I transported here" Kira replied and leomon's eyes widen

"You...you are the chosen one.." Leomon said and let Kira past,there there was an egg,with a symbol on it

"Here lies the rarest Digiegg...the Digiegg of Chaos..." Leomon said and the egg had red and black evil color.

Kira had a bad feeling about This, he took the egg and the egg shined along with Tokomon...

_Tokomon digivolve to...Darkpatamon!_

The Patamon had the same color scheme as the original but the orange was replaced by purple and yellow eyes

"Hey I digivolve!" The Patamon said and hoped into Kira's arms

Kira held out his arms and a dark shield surrounded him,the Patamon bounced off

"Ow!" The patamon squeaked and was amazed by the shield

"How'd you do that?" The patamon said and Kira smiled "it's a long story"...and the surroundings glowed and they were back at the apartment

"So Patamon,what do you want me to call you and how do I hide you?" Kira said and dusted himself off

"Well,you can call me Pata,and I can stuff my self into your bag..."Pata replied

I looked at the time,5:30 AM,I need to get to school,I showered and got ready

"I'm off to school!" Kira shouted and Pata stuffed himself in."can I come?"

"What ever,but...A new school,well better get ready...

"By the way...what's your name?" Pats said

"Kira.." Kira replied

* * *

_**6:30 AM**_

_**A brunnete girl woke up**_

_**XxHikari's POVxX**_

I sighed as I got up from bed,I wasn't myself anymore,it has been 6 years since we all got together...but...after a month from the defeat of Malomyotismon...Takeru suddenly dissappeared, we're 14 now..and i don't want to remember what happen 3 years ago

**Flashback**

I was 11-years old at that time,it's 3 days since we saved the world from Malomyotismon, 3 days after we bid farewell to our digital friends, i felt lonely because Tai's been goin to soccer more often,i decided to visit Takeru

*Knock knock*

Matt answered the door

"Eh? Matt? Why are you here?" I asked,he had a troubled look

"Takeru...ran away from home.." Matt said and i blacked out,the last thing i knew was Matt calling out my name

* * *

I woke up in the hospital bed,with Tai

"Hikari! Oh god,please,don't do that again!" Tai said in a panic,I sweatdropped..cause he looked...weird

"Tai..I'm fine,now about Takeru.." I began,but Tai cut me off

"Takeru ran away from home,yesterday.. I don't know why but...we'll find him,I promise.." Tai's words making me feel that Hope is not that far away

"Alrigh-wait..We?" I was confused when he said we,then he pointed behind him,and i saw the others

"Thanks you guys.." I said

"No problem! Takeru is our teammate and we'll not going to let him suffer.." Sora said in a couraging voice

And with that the group began searching for the child of hope,once again

After a few days...Sora came in my hospital room and gave me something...It was Takeru's fisherman hat

"I found this near the road..but there was no sign of him..." Sora said sadly and i cried...no,Takeru must be out there,He must be

"But don't worry Hikari..we will keep finding for him."with that,Sora disappered behind the door

**End of flashback**

But,We couldn't find him,even Davis was getting a bit worried, It's like Takeru disappeared from the earth...He could be in the digital world...but he couldn't be found anywhere

"Hikari! hurry up! You're gonna be late for school!" Tai shouted as he came into my room,he noticed that i still had a troubled look

"Hikari,I want you to know that Hope isn't far..and,even when we grow old,we will still keep searching for him..I promise.." Tai said and walked out,Well,i do feel better..but..still..'

I looked at the stars,which was still up in the sky

"Where are you,Takeru?" I asked the stars,the stars responded by shining brightly...I almost forgot to get to school! I quickly got ready,wearing my clothes and rushed to school

"Good luck in the 8th grade Hikari!" Tai shouted,yes,Today's the first day of school of this year..I'm pretty excited but only if Takeru was here...

As i got to school,there were many students that were looking at the class chart,I went to the 8th grade chart and looked where I'm going to be placed in what class,I found it

"Room 8-A.." It red the class where Im gonna be,i looked at the other class to see where the others are..

"Davis..8-C...,Yolei...8-B...Ken..8-B...,Cody 6-A..." I red out,Ken recently moved to our school, my eyes stopped on the list of names

"Takeru Takaishi...Room 8-A..." Takeru?,my mind were inturupted by a shout

"Hey! Hikari!" Davis shouted and walked towards me,followed by Ken,Cody and Yolei

"Hey Davis.." I said,my eyes still staring at Takeru's name

"Hikari?" Davis asked with concern "Is there anything wrong?"

"No..Nothing.." I said and I ran to the office to recieve my timetable

"Hmm...Mathematics?..Oh man...i'm going to have trouble.." I Groaned 'Without him,of course..' I added in my mind..

I sat on my seat,I saw many new students and old one's...The class was quiet since the teacher is present.. taking roll calls

"Ah,There you are,Yagami.." The teacher said as he checked my name,after the roll calls,the teacher stood up

"Now,we have a new student joining us today..please welcome,Kira Kazama .." The teacher signaled the boy to come in,he wore a black,long-sleeved shirt and jeans

"Hello,My name is Kira..please to meet you.." Kira bowed, I noticed the girls were staring at him

"Now..Kira here is the youngest singer to debut on youtube,eventually accepted by a famous singing company (I don't care,I choose singing as his career cause i love J-pop music,so you're argument is invalid..)

"You may sit in the middle seat near Yagami.." The teacher said,as Kira sat down,i tried not to look at him cause,he reminds me of Takeru...The bell rung,signalling recess

"Hikari? I want you to take him around the school and show him!"The teacher said before going out

"Eh? Me?" I said as i pointed to myself

"Yes..you.." The teacher said and went out ,I noticed Kira chuckling

"What are you laughing at?" I said in a low,but sternly voice,He stopped and looked at me,I noticed he had crimson coloured eyes,like mine but a bit brighter

"O mai wai..Yagami Hikari...,iie?" Kira said in a low voice as well

"Yes,why would you care?" I asked him

"Takeru's right..you are cute.." He said,smiling..that smile reminds me of Takeru...Takeru!?

"Wait..You know Takeru!?" I said,almost shouting and Kira calmed me down

"Whoa! Whoa.. Calm down,Hikari Yagami.." Kira said

* * *

**_XxKira's POVxX_**

"Whoa! Whoa..Calm down,Hikari Yagami" I tried to calm her down

"Just call me Hikari.." She said "So answer me! Do you know Takeru?!"

"Yes..I do.." I said as she guided me to find my locker

"Where is he!? Is he still alive?" Hikari shoved many questions in my face

"I don't know where he is,but he is still alive.." I said,after putting my books in my locker and she guided me to the computer room,there we heard noises

"Veemon!" Davis shouted and we entered,sweat dropped at the sight,a Patamon was flying above and already boomed bubbled DemiVeemon

"A Patamon?" Hikari said as the Patamon looked at us,and it's face split into a wide grin

"Kira!" Pata flew into my arms,the others were shocked "these people were bullying me.." Pata said sadly

"Err..I can..explain.." I said as i backed away,I noticed the others that thier mouth were dropped open,Davis seemed to snap out first

"No need to explain,You,'re a digidestined?" Davis said as a Demiveemon jumped into his arms

"Oh,You're digidestined?" I said and they all nodded as thier partners were with them

"Hey,guys,Kira knows Takeru.." Hikari started

"You know Takeru?,where is he!" Davis cutted her

"I don't know..." I said as we left our digital partners to hide and went for the cafeteria

"So..how do you know Takeru-kun?" A girl with glasses said as she chomped her sandwich

"Oh,I've know him for a long time,since i was 5..." I said and tried to figure out her name

"Oh,sorry,my name is Yolei or Miyako,I'm in class 8-B.." She introduced

"I'm Cody or Iori Hida" a little boy bowed "i'm from grade 6-A.."

"My name is Ken Ichijouji..I'm in 8-B.."

"My name is Davis motomiya! I'm in 8-C!" He said

"Well,It's good to meet all of you.." I said "as for me,I'm Kira Kazama,Grade 8-A.."

"I know,Popular youngest singer who made a debut on Youtube.." Yolei cutted me

"Err..yeah.." I said

"So..why did you want to be a singer?" Hikari questioned me,I looked at her and noticed her crimson eyes,the same as mine,but a bit dull..

" let's begin by saying my mother is a crazy woman who wants me to sing,and now after posting my song on Youtube,a Company called Exile offered me to join,after joining i made a bunch of money and i became famous.." I explained to them

"Oh,i see..wait...how did you know Takeru's alive?" Hikari asked,Crap!

"Umm,well..he sent me a message last year!" I said,and they believed,then I received a message from Gennai,He told me to come to the digital world after school

* * *

_**Xx?POVxX**_

Where am I?..Last time I remembered...

**Flashback**

Me and Patamon were walking around the digital world

"Are you sure It's okay to get away from home?" Patamon said to me

"Yep...beside,I need to release my stress.." I said and suddenly a hole appeared below and i fell,seperating me from Patamon,who was flying above me,I looked down and saw a pit of spikes, the one that the Dark master's set up a few years ago,I don't want to die! As i landed,I felt pain,and my head feels like it had been stabbed by a sword...and i blacked out..

I looked around,is this the afterlife?...i was floating around in darkness... And felt something and then i felt power shining,and a reflection of me was shown,I noticed i looked different

I had a bright yellow light,covering a quarter of my face,with one of my eye,where the light was,is glowing a bright golden,I noticed that i had wings made out of Bright Yellow aura on my back

I saw words,floating around

"You wish to go back? Spread your wings and fly.." I red out loud,and looked up,and a portal was show,i flew up and entered it,as i came out,I noticed i was back to normal

**End of flashback**

As i remembered,I slowly got up,There i saw Patamon,laying there,injured..

"Takeru..?" He squeaked softly as i slowly picked him up..and i got an idea...I left him at Gennai's house,and left a letter to Gennai to take care of him,I was peaking into the window,I noticed Patamon woke up and looked around,shouted my name,I smiled, I turned to leave,but i bumped into Gennai

"Uhh...Hi?" I said and he smiled

"Hello Takeru.." Gennai said

"Gennai,can you please tell Patamon not to know I'm still here?" I said and he nodded,Then i went to return to the real world,but Gennai stopped me

"I'm afraid you can't go after 3 years.." Gennai said and i was shocked

"Wh-what do you mean?" I demanded an answer

"The Luna apocolypse.." Gennai said and my legs were weakened and i fell to my knees..So,This is how Hikari felt about the Dark Ocean..

"You have been given the power after you died.." Gennai said,as he pointed to me,There were holes oncmy head and body,with blood spilling out,and slowly started to heal itself..

"I really fell into that pit?" I said and Gennai nodded

"Now..if you go to the Human world now,You'll disappere because,your body hasn't been revived...' Gennai said and i nodded

"Gennai,can you promise me not to tell the digidestined? And what about my studies?" I asked and he smiled

"I can keep that promise,and as for your studies,i prepared some hidden camera's with microphone in your class.." Gennai said and he nodded

"But..It'll take 3 years right? How will the camera move to the higher class?" I asked and Gennai explained

"During the night,I'll move the camera to your next class.." Gennai said and i nodded,i stayed over at Gennai's to sleep,of course,hiding from Patamon

...

At last,It was time to go,it had been 3 years,and i learned alot in class,bacause of Gennai's camera,and i've aged to 14 years old,I should be in grade 8 now..

"Takeru..do you know how to awaken your awakening?" Gennai said and i shook my head no

"It's based on your physical and mental mind.." Gennai said and a portal opened,revealing a boy

"Kira?" I said and he looked at me

"Takeru! I haven't seen you in a while.." Kira replied

"Kira..the phoenix of chaos.." Gennai said,and Kira bursted into Phoenix form (a quarter of his face was covered with Darkness,one of his eyes glowed a bright red and his arms were replaced by devil-like arms

"You..went through the process to?" I said and He nodded "Yep!.."

"Takeru..the angel of hope.." And with that,I also bursted into Hope form(the form just now,when Takeru is in the darkness)

"What,how did i transform?" I said

"Takeru,remember..it's based on mental and physical mind.." Gennai said and we reverted back to our human selves

"Gotta go..6:45PM already"Kira said and looked at me

"How are you going to explain to the others..?" Kira questioned me

"I'll just surprise them" i said as we both landed into my apartment

"Whatever,see ya!" Kira said and walked out of the door,scoopping Pata from my couch and headed back home, I sat down near my bed

"How AM i going to explain.." I thought and went to sleep

* * *

**O mai wa...Yagami Hikari,Iie?-**_**you are Hikari Yagami..No?**_

**I promise to finish this and i'm going to keep that promise,but that's all for today,Thank you soo much for reading this and have a nice day..**

**_Ja-Ne! (Bye)_**


	6. Chapter 5:Takeru and Kira's friendship

_**I'm back! And i'm sure some are surprised to see me,still updating this story...and i decided to combine both into one..My remake did poorly and I decided to finish the story up..by combining it into one..So hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**_XxTakeru's POVxX_**

I shuffled slowly to school,I couldn't think on anything on how to explain this...but...I couldn't...I can't think of anything!,I'm doomed!,I felt a light pat on my back,hoping it wasn't anyone i know...

"Come on,Takeru..It's not gonna be that hard.." Kira encouraged me and paused "Okay..Maybe there will be some questions shoved into your face,but hey,I can't wait to see the look on thier faces.." Kira said

"Hope..you're right..Kira.." I said with a bit of nervousness in my voice,We finally reached school,I took a deep breath and walked in,I went to check the class chart,and my name is listed in class 8-A.

I slowly walked towards the class,and entered.. The teacher looked up and the class stared at me,some with shock

"Ahh,MR Takaishi.." The teacher said and i noticed a girl whipped her head around as fast as lightning, and also Kira sitting next to her,He had a huge grin and gave me a goodluck sign

"I'm sure you have your reasons for your absent 3 years ago.." The teacher said,I wanted to get out of here quickly,But i restrained it,then an idea hitted my head

"I moved to France 3 years ago.." I said and the teacher gave me an understanding look

"If so..you or your mother would have called.." The teacher said

'ERR...My mother's signal couldn't reach and i don't have a phone" I lied,and looked over at Kira,I was expecting to see him laughing quietly,but i saw him being shaked violently by the girl beside her,I noticed the girl,and i stood in shock

"Hi-Hi-Hikari.." I wispeared

"You may sit next to Kira.." The teacher signalled And i obeyed,As i sat down next to Kira,he chuckled

"See? It wasn't that hard.." Kira said and I punched him lightly on the elbow

"I was about to loose myself ,you know!" I grumbled and the bell rang,just my luck,i was about to dash out when Kira pulled my arm

"Gotta be careful with others.." Kira said and released me,Others? Then it hitted my head

Yolei..Ken...Cody..Davis..!...Oh god,What am i gonna do?!

I quickly dashed out,hoping to avoid them..especially, Tai..Nii-san and the others,I made my way towards the computer room,and hid in there,but i saw Davis,Ken and Cody in here,staring at me..

"Uh-oh.." I said and i tried to run out,but Davis launched himself at me

* * *

_**XxHikari's POVxX**_

I was kinda depressed to go school,but Tai made me too,At school, i sat next to Kira,he looked at me

"When is you're birthday,Hikari.?" He asked

"In August..' She said (I don't know her real birthday..)

"Oh..well..It's a bit early but i'm giving away an early birthday present.." Kira said as he sat back,I was confused,when i heard the door open,but I didn't care,i looked out of the window and tried to think on where to find him...

"Ahh..MR Takashi.." The teacher said,I whipped my head around as fast as lightning to look at a blond boy,I looked over to Kira,he gave him a goodluck sign

"I'm sure you had you're reasons on you're absents since 3 years ago.." The teacher said and visible sweat of panic can be seen on Takeru's forehead

"I moved to France 3 years ago.." He answered and the teacher gave him an understanding look

"If so..you or your mother would have called.." The teacher said

'ERR...My mother's signal couldn't reach and i don't have a phone" He said and i looked at Kira

"So..you like my present?" He said with a grin and i grabbed his shoulder and shook him violently

"YouknewTakeruwouldcomebackdidntyou?" I said as i shook him around

"Calm down! Alright! But,I didn't, he only messaged me just now.." He said as Takeru sat down next to him,Kira galnced over him

"See? Wasn't that hard..." Kira said and Takeru gave him a playful punch on the elbow

"I was about to loose myself!" Takeru said and the bell ring..I felt nervous to approach him,but seeing him run out like that maked me want to stop him,and i ran after him,He seemed to noticed me and ran even faster and hid inside the computer rrom

* * *

As Hikari entered the computer room,Davis was trying to catch Takeru but he was swift,in one second, Davis was knocked out and Takeru opened the digital portal while the others hot in his heels..

As they entered and searched around for Takeru,They split up and began searching,Hikari noticed something black ahead,she took a closer look and to her shock,it was LadyDevimon,what most is the shock is Takeru's arms were being held by her

"Now..aren't you a cutie.." LadyDevimon said and licked Takeru's face,Takeru couldn't dodge it,Hikari felt anger and also..a bit of...jealousy?,she snapped out of her trance

"Gatomon! Digivolve!" She said

_Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!_

LadyDevimon turn around when she heard the shout

"Oh? It's you again" LadyDevimon said and they both fought once again,as Hikari was about to go to Takeru's aid,Angewomon landed in front of her

"Angewomon!" Hikari cried as LadyDevimon snatached Takeru from her

"Master wants this boy,but I'm going to play with him for a while.." LadyDevimon said and looked at Takeru who was now unconscious

"Oh..You want you're boyfriend back it it?" LadyDevimon said and Hikari was blushing and angry

"What happens if i do this..." LadyDevimon neared her lips near Takeru's, Takeru woke up just in time and backed his head away

"Stop it!" Hikari shouted and a laser beam crashed on LadyDevimon

_Vee-laser!_

"hey you creep!,Let Takeru go!" Davis shouted as LadyDevimon got up,still bounding Takeru's hands

_Darkness wave!_

LadyDevimon attacked Ex-veemon and He reverted back to Veemon

"No!" Davis shouted,LadyDevimon smirked and held up Takeru,who was limp

"Now..time to take you to master!.." She smirked and flew away

_Chaos beam!_

A Holy reddish-black energy crashed into LadyDevimon,She fell down,releasing Takeru

"I got him,I got him.." Davis said as he tried to catch Takeru,he stood on the spot where Takeru would land

**Thud!**

Takeru landed face first towards the ground

"And..I didn't get him..." Davis said,looking at where Takeru landed,the beam digitized LadyDevimon

"What was that?" Hikari looked around and saw a figure running away...

* * *

The group got back to the real world,Matt almost cried with sadness and happiness, he is sad at the look of Takeru's condition,but happy to see him back, Hikari placed him on the bed,and watched him the whole time

The whole digidestined came to Matt's apartment to see thier friend who had disappeared 3 years ago

"You're back,You're finally back..." Hikari wispeared with tears of happiness in her eyes,Takeru woke up and tensed up when he saw the group

"Guys..I can explain.." Takeru said as he jumped out of bed and backed away

"No need..Hikari told us everything about you.." Sora said,Takeru's heart was about to stop

"So,How was France?" Mimi asked and Takeru calmed down when it was about the France

"It was great really.."Takeru just said,Then a certain hamster launched itself towards him

"Takeru! You're back,You're back,You're back!" Patamon said while cuddling him on the cheek

"It's good to see you patamon.." Takeru replied and headed out..Something was up,Takeru then fell to his knees

"Takeru!" Patamon shouted,getting attention on everybody,Patamon flew out of Takeru's arms

"Takeru! Daijoubu?" Hikari said,gripping Takeru's shoulder,preventing him from falling,Davis felt a bit jealous

"Yea..guess,i'm exhausted..' Takeru replied with a weak smile and got up...

"Wait..Takeru..why was LadyDevimon after you?" Hikari said,Takeru stopped

"I would not rather talk about it.." Takeru said,without turning around and continued walking back to his apartment

* * *

Next day

The group were in the digital world after school..fighting a darktyranomon

"Ughh! Non of our attacks are working!" Davis shouted at the DarkTyranomo

"But..that Darktyranomon...looks different..." Hikari said and the others noticed,Darktyranomon was bigger and more fierce looking,All of the digimon were tired and worn out

Takeru watched as angemon fire his attack at Darktyranomon,but no effect

"Oh..boy! Gotta run!" Davis shouted,making sense for once,the digimon reverted back to rookie,The kids picked up thier digital partners and ran for the T.V

_Fire blast!_

DarkTyranomon fired a blast from his mouth,sending the kids back

"Is everyone okay?" Davis said

"Yep.." Yolei said

"Same here.."Cody replied

"We all are,but Ken.." Wormon said

"Ken!" Davis shouted at his DNA partner

"Sorry guys,but I can't walk.." Ken said as he held his foot,Ken tried to stop the bleeding "Oh no,I think i cut my veins! I can't feel anything except for pain!"

"Medic!" Davis souted in panic while running around in circles

"Davis..I was kidding,i just can't walk.." Ken sweatdropped

"Davis..we're not in war...you've been playing Team fortress 2 too much with Ken.." Hikari sweat drop

"Aha! I got it! Hey,Takeru! Help me out!" Daisuke said as he held Ken's arm

"Takeru?" Hikari asked when Takeru was just staring at the wound,not helping Davis

"Come on Takeru!" Davis shouted

Ken flinched when he felt a soft touch on his foot

"Takeru? What are you doing?" Ken asked,Takeru covered Ken's wound while Ken tried to resist the pain..Takeru removes his hands and the wound had dissappeared! Takeru's eyes widen and jerked back his arms

"Huh?" Hikari started

"What on earth?" Yolei said

"What just happen? I feel better!" Ken said while Davis didn't say anything,Takeru stared at his hands

"How did you.." Davis started

"No time..Run!" Takeru said and launched at the T.V,the other's followed and entered the portal

When they were back in the real world,Ken kept staring at his foot

"Wow,not a single scratch..'Ken mummured

"You sure it was real?" Yolei asked

"Of course it was real! I felt the pain!" Ken said,dramatically, While the others except Takeru sweatdropped,Hikari noticed Takeru's absents,She look back and found him tip toeing towards the door, His hands about to reach the handle,Hikari grabbed his hands

"How did you do that?" Hikari asked

"Err..Do what?" Takeru said,scratching the back of his head

"You know!" Hikari shouted

"Sorry Hikari,But i'll tell you next time.." And with that Takeru ran home,Patamon stared at Hikari and Hikari stared back at him

"Do you know anything? Patamon?" Hikari asked and Patamon shook his head

"Sorry,Hikari,I don't..see you tommorow!" Patamon exclaimed as he waved and followed Takeru

'So,this is the power of healing Kira told me..'Takeru talked to himself on the way back,When he entered his apartment,he felt heavy,next thing he knew,he blacked out,last thing he heard was Patamon screamming his name

* * *

Hikari slowly walked back to her apartment, still thinking about it,She entred her apartment room and found Tai on the phone

"He's what?!...Oh okay! I gotta tell her..sure! We'll be there...See you!" Tai said and slammed down the phone "Hikari,Get ready.."

"Huh?"

"Takeru fainted when he came back home,He's in the hospital now,We'll be visiting him.." Tai said and put on his coat,Hikari,hearing this quickly got ready and followed her brother to the hospital..

When they reached the hospital,they were stopped by a nurse

"We're visiting Takeru Takaishi"Tai said and the nurse let them through,They entered the room,there layed Takeru with Matt and nancy beside his bed

"Hi mrs Takaishi" Tai said and Nancy smiled

"Ahh,so glad you can visit" she said,Hikari kept glacing at Takeru

"What happened?" Tai asked as he got near to Takeru

"He just came in the residents and passed out,that's all" Nancy replied

* * *

"Huh? Where am i?" A voice said,he was surrounded by darkness

"Hope.." A voice said,Takeru turned around to see the owner of the voice,no one was seen

"Who are you?! Where are you!" Takeru shouted

"The new evil of the digital world has awaken,awakening the 2 sealed beast,Hope,The enemy is after you're power,run while you can..." The voice said and disappeared

"Wait!" Takeru shouted,but nothing was heard,then he saw two familiar red eyes

"No..." Takeru said and tried to run

"Give me you're power hope!" The figure said and covered him in darkness

"No!" Takeru shouted

* * *

Takeru's eyes shot open and he sprang up from his bed,wiping the cold sweat

"Where am i?" He asked as he looked around on his unfamiliar surrounding

"You're in the hospital.." A voice said,Takeru turned to look at Matt,Tai, Hikari and Nancy

"Wha?!" He shouted,but Matt calmed him down

"Shhush! Calm down bro,you fainted when you entered the apartment.." Matt explained, and Takeru calmed down

"Guess,i was tired.." Takeru said as he yawned

"You had me worried Takeru.." Hikari said and Takeru nodded

"Sorry...what time is it?" Takeru asked,looking at the clear black sky

"It's 8PM,oh well,come on Hikari let's go!" Tai said and walked out

"Bye Takeru!" Hikari stated and ran after her brother

"You should stay in the hospital.." Matt said as he yawned and went to sleep on The couch near Takeru's bed,after 3 hours of sleeping,Matt did not noticed a shadow walking pass by and to the window,the figure opened it and flew away

* * *

Next day,11AM

"Hikari!" Taichi said,running into the room and onto a sleeping Hikari

"What is it...Now?...It saturday!..." Hikari yawned and she leaned back and closed her eyes

"Takeru..He disappeared!' Taichi said,and Hikari's eyes sprang open and ran out,the news was on

"A boy,believe to be treated in a hospital has disappeared..' The new said,and the screen moved to Nancy and Matt

"Nancy Takaishi the mother of the boy and Yamato Ishida,the rockstar..Tell us how did it happen?"

"I don't know,i woke up to check on him and he disappeared!' Nancy cried,The reporter came to Matt

"Did you notice anything?" The reporter said and Matt frowned

"I didn't noticed anything..' Matt said and Tai switched off the T.V

"I know what you're thinking Tai.." Hikari replied and Tai smiled

"It's digimon related,We'll have a digidestined meeting this afternoon,speard the word!" Tai ordered and Hikari sent message to the young group while Tai contacted 01 group..

* * *

"Why...Why would you do this?." Matt said to himself "Takeru...Please come back safely.."

_beep! Beep! Beep!_

Matt checked his phone and noticed it was Tai,Matt's eyes opened wide and ran to the meeting place.

"What's this about digimon related?!" Matt asked as he entered Tai's apartment,The whole group was there,including Kira

"It's gotta be! Right guys?" Tai said as the others agree, except for Kira,who was looking in the opening of the window

"Kira?" Hikari asked,snapping him out of trance

"Y-yea?" Kira asked as the others looked at him suspiciously

"Don't you agree? This is digimon related?" Tai asked

"Hmph,Why would i believe in such stupid ideas?" Kira taunted

"Like you know where he is!" Tai protest

"Takeru?No... Me?...Maybe.." Kira smirked as he headed out of the door,Tachi stopped him

"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked sternly,Kira turned his head around to look at Taichi

"Tai.?" Hikari asked as Tai stood there in shock

"YOU DO KNOW something!" Tai shouted as he pointed at Kira,Kira's eyes widen

"What! I don't know anything!" Kira shouted back

"Do you know something about THIS!" Izzy said,holding a D-3 up,causing Kira to dig into his pocket's

"What! How did you.." Kira asked

"I snagged it.." Izzy replied as Kira snagged it back

"You're a digidestined?" Hikari asked as Kira backed away

"No! I found this by accident!" Kira protest, But Taichi took hold of it

"You sure?" Tai smirked as he held the D-3 over the ledge of the balcony

"What on.." Kira said

"If you found it...then you should not care about it.." Taichi smirked,as he lessen his grip on the digivice

"No!" Kira said as he manage to grab back his digivice

"It IS your's!" Tai said as Kira ran towards the door,But Matt caught his hand

"You know! Where is Takeru!" Matt demanded and slammed Kira into a wall "I don't care if you're the popular youtube star!" Matt shouted at the boy,Kira suddenly smirked and laughed

"No point in keeping it a secret now.." Kira said as he kicked Matt away

"Kira.." Hikari started as Kira looked at her coldly

"I'm sorry Hikari,everyone,I can't tell you where Takeru is.." Kira said and walked towards the computer

_Digiport access!_

Kira was sucked in as the group stared at the computer

"Don't worry,We'll get the answers from him soon.." Tai said as he helped Matt up

* * *

"Takeru..you sure about this? The others are worried.." Kira said as He sat down near Takeru,watching the stars on the edge of the cliff

"I can't explain..I don't want to.." Takeru said as He looked at the stars

"Takeru...our form's are numbering.. We can't live any longer.." Kira said as Takeru kept the watching the stars

**Tokei no hari ga urusai n da **  
**yugamidasu gozen 0 ji ni**

**"**So be it.." Takeru replied as he stood up,Kira doing the same

**kagami no oku ni hisomu yami no**

**ashioto ga kikoesou na ki ga shite**

"Takeru?" Kira started

"Hm?"

**shoumetsu shita hazu kodoku no hahen**  
**itsu no ma ni ka me no mae wo fusagi**  
**azawaratteiru no sa**

Kira punched Takeru in the face,Takeru landed on his back

"Is that it?" Kira said as he loomed over Takeru

"Wha?" Takeru asked as he tried to get up

**ushinau mono nante nanimo nai to omotteta**  
**kodoku ni mo nareta tsumori de**  
**kimi ga ore no koto hitsuyou to suru no naraba**  
**kimi no koto kesshite hitori ni shinai**

"You're just going to be like that towards you're best friends and familiy?" Kira said as he helped Takeru up

"Kira..I.." Takeru started to say

"Takeru! Listen here...If you're going to betray you're friends and family...You're no ones best friend.." Kira said as Takeru looked away

"Yamato...You're big brother,Hikari and me..You're best friends's...Are you just going to betray us all?!" Kira shouted,as Takeru looked at the ground

"Takeru...You are the bearer of hope! Are you just turn tail and leave everyone with despair?" Kira said,Takeru's eyes opened wide

**I swear to you.**

"Takeru,I swear to you...If you want to die...or you're going to die..." Kira said as Takeru looked at him

**Forever close to you.**

"I won't allow you to die without my permission!...Don't ever think i'll abandon you!" Kira said as Takeru looked guilty, but he smiled

"I knew you would care about me...but,I have to keep away from them...just in case.." Takeru said as the boys went towards the T.V

"Thanks,Kira...I don't know what's gotten in me.." Takeru smiled as they were sucked in

"No need,besides...We're gonna have a big day tommorow.." Kira replied as they both went to their respective apartment,Kira went to sleep as Takeru just stared at the ceiling

"Gomenasai...Hikari.." Takeru wispeared and drifted to sleep

* * *

**I haven't updated for a while,please don't hate me!**

_**Alright,next chapter is (spoiler alert!)**_

_**Takeru continues to the digital world,but The group still hot on his heels,Kira,having enough,Ambushes the group and they battled,Kira pitied Hikari and let them past,not knowing it was part of his plan...**_

**Next Chapter!:Digidestined battle! VS Kira**

**I'm going to rack up some ideas...so,Please review and also,tell me what Takeru/Takari fic should i do next? (Angst,humor,romance) via PM or Reviews,of course,It MAY not be related to Digimon:The awakening...and please not to much,I'm lacking sleep,causing migraine**

**Thank you so much for watching...I mean, reading this,That's all for today and I will see you guys,everyday...(cause i come her everyday,instead of next time) and i hope you will favorite my fanfictions...and to all Takeru and Takari fans,remember,I write Takeru and Takari fanfics,I will bring you more Takeru and Takari fanfiction's if i have time**

_**Ja-ne! **_


	7. Chapter 6:VS Kira

**Konichiwa!**

**I'm back!,Yosha!**

**Now,I'm pretty excited today,cause my birthday is coming and i hope to all the Takeru/Takari authors out there (especially zethrey..) To do you're best!**

***crickets... ***

***Ahem* ****Anyway...So,this time,I'll try to make more chapters,since all my stress from work in school is gone (except for the science scarpbook project) and also! Remember,to tell me,which Takeru/Takari fanfiction should i do next..(angst,romance,etc),Just type in exp:[Takeru/Takari:Romance],so enjoy! Wondering about my new fanfic i just posted? Yeah,I can't get Tales Of Xillia opening song out of my mind,It's epic**

* * *

**"**Takeru...Takeru..."

Tai woked up because of that soft voice,he looked below the bunk of the bed and noticed Hikari,twisting and turning non-stop while wispearing Takeru's name,Tai gritted his teeth

"Dammit,Kira,Takeru,I swear...if you break her heart,I'll break you're bones..." Tai wispeared as he continued to sleep

* * *

Next day in school

"Just give it a rest,will ya?" Kira said to Hikari,who was once again talking about Takeru

"No,until you tell me where he is..." Hikari said stubbornly

"Come on! Just because you're valentine boy didnt come.."Kira joked,causing Hikari to blush,Valentine's day was getting closer...

"I-it's not like that!" Hikari shouted, the bell rung and Kira went home

"Will you stop stalking me?" Kira said to Hikari,who was behind him,Hikari did stop and went home

"Did you get anything from him?" Tai asked and Hikari shook her head,no..

"Grrr...we just have to beat some information and sense into both of the boys!" Tai growled and contacted the other

Dont tell me we're doing this again.." Sora said and Taichi nodded

"Yep!"

"But,should we just live them alone? It's rude to butt into people's privacy" Cody replied (this message is for my brother,now,stop stealing stuff from my room! Especially while I'm showering!)

"But..This is for my brother...for Takeru.." Matt added

"And..for Hikari.." Yolei added

"Yeah...wait,what?" Hikari said as she blushed

"Oh,never mind..." Yolei replied,grinning

"Alright! Let's kick butt" Tai shouted as Hikari stepped forward

_Digiport access! (Sounds cooler then digiport open!)_

As they arrived,The digital world looked fine,The group was splitted to find clues on Takeru

* * *

Hikari and Davis was in one group

"So...Hikari..." Davis said,trying to get attention from her

"He's out there...He's gotta be.." Hikari just said,she was staring into space

"Huh?" Davis gasped

"Takeru.." Hikari wispeared, causing Davis to stop in his track

"Davis?" Hikari asked with concern

'Hikari..." Davis said with shaking hands,pointing towards the hill,Hikari turned around and was shocked to see who was behind her

"Takeru?"

* * *

"Takeru?" Hikari wispeared

She ran towards the hill,when she was a centimeter close to him

"Takeru!" Hikari said,causing the boy to jump

"Huh?! Hikari.." Takeru said as he turned around

"Takeru...you..." Hikari started to cry

t**anjun na hibi wo osoreteita no wa mou tooi mukashi**  
**FUKUZATSU na hibi koso kanashii no wo shitteru**

"Hikari...why are you here?" Takeru asked

"To..look for you of course!" Hikari replied "I...no,We...Want you back,Takeru..." Hikari said

**modoritai to ka janakute shinjitai kokoro ga hora**  
**senaka de sakenderu machigatte nanka inai yotte**

"Sorry,but,I'm not going back yet.." Takeru said and started to walk away,but Hikari grabbed his arm

"I'm never going to let you leave me again..." Hikari said as tears streamed down her face,Takeru nervously tore away from her grip

"Hikari...I'm going to say this one more time...leave me..." Takeru replied

"No!" Hikari shouted "I'm not going to let my nightmare come true! The nightmare i dreamt of you leaving us behind! I'm not going to make it become reality!"

"Hikari..." Takeru just said,then he smiled

"Hikari...I'll be back soon.." Takeru said,Hikari's eyes were full of hope

"Really?" Hikari asked

"Yes...but...not right now.." Takeru replied and walked away

"Takeru!" Hikari protested,Takeru knocked her unconscious

"I'm sorry...Goodbye.." Takeru walked away

**onaji toki wo kizande onaji mirai shinjiteru futari**  
**kinou no namida mo kyou no egao mo shinjitsu na mama**

Hikari woke up,she noticed a huge leaf covering her,acting as a blanket

"Takeru?" Hikari looked around and found her brother

"Hikari! You're awake!" Tai said and hugged her tightly "I was so worried!"

**onaji itami wo shitte onaji yasashisa mochiyotta **  
**ashita wo ikite yukeru tsuyosa ni kaeteyuku kara**

"Where is Takeru?!" Hikari asked

"You're really need The child of hope,don't you?" Kira stepped out of the darkness

**ano toki ni ano basho ni ite tatakatteita jibun ga **  
**subete wa ima wo erabu tame datta to shita nara**

"Kira!" Tai hissed at him

"Arrogant as always.." Kira spat back

**mukiaezu okizari na mama me wo sorashiteita kako wo **  
**yurushitai to omou no wa yurusaretai kara na no ka na**

"I'll show you who's arrogant! Agumon digivolve!"

_Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!_

"see,an arrogant prick right here" Kira taunted

_Nova blast!_

The blast was blocked by a Metal-lion

"What the?!" Tai said in shock

**bokura ga tada jiyuu de irareta ano koro wa tookute **  
**mujaki na egao dake ja kono koro wa sugosenai kedo**

"Isn't you're digimon a Patamon?!" Hikari asked,Tai looked at her

"You knew?" Tai asked

'Actually, we knew that he was a digidestined when we meet him at school.." Hikari said

_Sakusen code:Leo!_

An attack charged towards Greymon,knocking him down

"Greymon!" Tai cried

**bokura wa susundeyuku soredemo susumi tsuzuketeku **  
**nani ka wo shinjirareru kokoro ga nokotteiru kara**

"Meet MetalLiomon,He has a power of an ultimate!" Kira laughed

"Grr...no chance in beating him!" Tai growled as the lion charged an attack

"No! Stop!" Hikari came infront of Tai

**nee bokura wa kore made datte kore kara datte **  
**ooku no koto wo nozondari wa shinai yo**

"Wha? Hikari move!" Kira shouted

"No! I wont let you kill my brother's digimon!" Hikari said,Kira degenarated MetalLiomon,Causing him to revert back to Patamon

"You...really care about Takeru..don't you?" Kira smiled

**onaji toki wo kizande onaji mirai shinjiteru futari **  
**kinou no namida mo kyou no egao mo shinjitsu na mama**

"Yes! I do...The thing he's doing to himself..." Hikari replied

"Hikari.." Kira wispeared

**onaji itami wo shitte onaji yasashisa mochiyotta **  
**ashita wo ikite yukeru tsuyosa ni kaeteyuketa nara kitto**

""Hikari..Takeru told you,right? he will be back,just belive in him.." Kira said

"I won't stop you,but if you get in my way,I won't hesitate to kill you.." Kira said before walking off

"Thank you,Kira" Hikari said,but she heard him laughing

"You're welcome!" He grinned and dissappered

"Alright,time to search for him!" Tai shouted,Hikari kept hearing Kira's laugh in her head,It's sounded evil...

* * *

**_Next chapter!_**

**_"Hikari.." Takeru tried to say_**

**_"No! I'll be taking you back! Whenever you like it or not!"Hikari shouted and Gatomon digivolve_**

**_"Sorry,Hikari but i won't let you go after me.." Takeru replied and Patamon digivolve _**

**_Next capter!_**

**_The Ultimate battle! Part 1:Hikari vs Takeru!_**


	8. Chapter 7:The battle! Hikari VS Takeru!

**I'm back! And of course,my fanfiction is half of songfic!**

* * *

Hikari wandered aimlessly around the digital world,The others following her

"Tai...she has been like this since we left,say something.." Sora wispeared

"But...What am i suppose to say?!" Tai replied

"Tai,You're her older brother and you don't know how to cheer her up?!" Sora hissed

"Um..." Tai thought very hard,but heard rapid footsteeps behind him

"Huh?" He turned around and saw a Monochromon coming behind them

"Look out!"Tai shouted,everybody dogde it,including Hikari

"Wha?" Hikari asked confusingly

"It has the same power of the DarkTyranomon we fought!" Ken shouted and everybody were just running away from it

"Gah!" Hikari tripped,She was trapped by the Monochromon

"Hikari!" Tai shouted,Hikari closed her eyes to brace herself from the impact

_Hand of Fate!_

The blast digitized the Monochromon,Hikri opened her eyes and looked up,She saw An Angemon

"Angemon?" Hikari said in shock as Angemon flew away

"It should be Takeru! Come on!" Tai shouted and the other followed,While following,Hikari lost her way and she was lost with Gatomon

'Great.." Hikari said and sat down on a rock

"Hikari..We're lost aren't we?" Gatomon said sadly,Hikari bursted into a laugh

"Yup..."The laugh was cut with a sad tone from Hikari

"Come on Hikari! We gotta find Takeru no matter what!" Gatomon said determined

"Say that to Patamon,not me.."Hikari smirked,causing Gatomon to blush

"But...What bother's me...why save Takeru? If it's private,then we should butt out.." Gatomon said

"Because...I'm returning the favor..." Hikari replied while remembering that time...

**Flashback**

"Come on,Hikari!" Takeru shouted while climbing up the rope,Hikari struggling to get up

"Got you,you little pest!" Piedmon shouted as he grabbed Takeru's leg and proceed to pull him down,Hikari grabbed Takeru's hands just in time

"No! Hikari! Let go! You're gonna get dragged into this too!" Takeru shouted

"No! I won't let you go!" Hikari shouted back

"It seems you two are falling for each other!" Piedmon shouted as he cut the rope,causing Takeru and Hikari to fall,Takeru,still holding Hikari's hand looked at his crest

"Matt..." Takeru mummured,The crest of hope began to glow and Angemon digivolve

**End of Flashback**

"I can't forget about that...He saved me and I'm gonna return the favour.."Hikari mummured and found her way out of the forest

"Phew!,glad we made it.." Gatomon said looked around,Hikari spotted a boy,kneeling down in a distance

"Hey,That should be Tai!" Hikari exclaimed and ran towards him,Halfway,She noticed the boy had blond hair,She thought of Matt,but he looked younger

"T-Takeru?" Hikari said,Takeru jumped

"Hikari...Why are you here?" Takeru questioned,But Hikari glared at him

"I should be the one asking question's!" Hikari shouted

"And what would that question be?" Taker asked

"For you...what are you hiding?" Hikari demanded,but Takeru laughed

"Hiding? What am i hiding?! What do you mean?" Takeru said in fits of laugh

"What?" Hikari shot him a confused look

"Hikari..I'm not hiding anything...but one.." Takeru said after he stopped

"What's that?" Hikari asked

"Myself.." Takeru answered "You don't get it?,I'm hiding myself.." Takeru continued after noticing Hikari in confusion

"From what?" Hikari asked again

"From everyone..".The sentence from Takeru's mouth made her heart break into a million of pieces,Takeru turned to walk away but his hands were grabbed by Hikari,Hikari looked like mixed with sadness and anger

"Takeru..How could you say that?! We're you're friends! We can help you..!" Hikari shouted with tears escaping her eyes

"Sorry,Hikari...but this is my mission.." Takeru said,Hikari felt more anger boil in her

"I'll bring you back.." Hikari said

"Hikari.." Takeru tried to say

"No!" Hikari shouted

"No other choice..." Takeru mummured and Angemon flew down and landed infront of Hikari

"Forgive me,Hikari" Angemon apologized

"So..This is how it's gonna be?" Hikari chocked with tears

_Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!_

"Hikari..." Takeru said

"No! I'm taking you back,Whenever you like it or not!" Hikari shouted

"Sorry,but I'm not gonna let you take me back.." Takeru replied sternly and the two prepared for battle

_Hand of fate!_

_Celestial arrow!_

The arrow of light pierced through the blast,and knocked into Angemon

"Angemon!" Takeru shouted as the angel's wings were pierced

"Dammit Angewomon is an Ultimate!" Takeru thought outloud

"Takeru! I don't want to hurt you! But..." Hikari said as Angewomon suddenly came behind Takeru

""Forgive me Takeru.." Angewomon tried to knock him out,but a sword slashed her

"What?" Hikari asked with surprised when Angewomon was knocked back,She noticed Takeru fall from Angewomon's grip

"HolyAngemon?!" Hikari said with surprised as the Angel was carrying Takeru

"How...did you...without your crest...?" Hikari asked,Takeru came closer to her and smiled

"Secret.." He said and MagnaAngemon flew away with him,Kira suddenly appeared

"Hikari?" He asked

"Kira...you knew this would happen right?" Hikari asked

"Yep...That's was the part...of my plan" Kira laughed

"Plan?" Hikari asked as Angewomon prepared just in case

"Yep! A plan,But sorry,i won't tell you..." Kira said and walked off,The he was punched in the face

"What plan?" Tai came out of the bushes

"Tai...you were there all this time?" Hikari sweatdropped

"Err...yeah...Anyway,Tell me the plan or I'll beat you up.." Tai said sternly as Wargreymon appeared

"How..did you digivolve without you're crest?" Kira asked with shock

"Let's say an old friend gave it to us.." Matt appeared with MetalGarurumon

"You beat us last time,but,With 2 Mega's and 1 Ultimate,You can't beat us!" Tai said with triumph

"Oh,Okay.." Kira said and lifted his arm,Showing a Dark-red Gaunlet,with a sign say's D-Spark Ver.X

"Huh?" Tai asked

"Now,Let the Game begin..." Kira said as a fractial code appeared on his other hand,He scanned it with his New Digivice

_Cyber Henshin...Evolution!_

_Patamon...Digivolve to...MetalLiomon!_

_MetalLiomon digivolve to...,..BurningLionMon!_

"he acheived an Ultimate level..." Tai hissed

"Not all...If Champion has a power of an Ultimate,And Ultimate has a power of a Mega,No telling what would Mega has the power of!" Kira laughed

"Grr...Not if we can help it!" Tai said as the 2 Mega digimon charged at the Red Lion

_Terra force_

_Garuru Tomahwk!_

The attacks were swatted away

"My turn.." Kira smirked

_Burning Meteorites!_

7 Meteorites with heat crashed down on both Mega digimon

"Meteorites with 32 000°C crashing down can whipe you out!" Kira shouted

The 2 Mega level digimon degenarate back to Agumon and Gabumon,both partners retrieved thier digimon,Kira noticed Hikari stood there in shock

"Now..We have miss pretty-in-pink here.." Kira snapped Hikari out,The frightened look on Hikari made Kira remember something

"Hikari...you look like my sister..." Kira said and Walked passed her

"..Takeru will be back tommorow.." Kira said and walked off,Hikari turned back and stared at him "So you can call off the search.." Kira continued

"He might be faking it.." Gatomon growled,Hikari watched as Kira walked away

"Wait...he may have an idea of where Takeru keeps hiding!" Hikari said

"But..." Gatomon said but Hikari already pursue Kira

* * *

**I have'nt update for so long!**

**Next time:**

**"Why are they fighting?" Hikari asked**

**"I don't know,but we should stop them..." Gatomon replied**

**"B-but...How?" Hikari said as she looked in shock as two beams clashed**

**Next chapter:The ultimate battle Pt2!:Kira VS Takeru?!**


	9. Chapter 9:Truth

**I forgot to add this into the previous chapter**

**Disclaimer:I don't own digimon!**

* * *

Hikari followed queitly behind Kira,Which led her near a cave

"This is where Takeru is hiding?" Hikari said looking around the cave

"Takeru...How is it?" She heard Kira,She saw that he was contacting him

"Whatever.." Kira said and cutted the transmission and walked out,Hikari hid behind the bushes, She continued to follow him

* * *

After walking for hours,Kira stopped at the field..Hikari noticed somebody behind him,Hikari came closer to hear

"Takeru?" She wispeared as Takeru came towards Kira

"So..what's the big idea?" Kira asked,But Takeru attacked him with a saber that came out of nowhere,Kira slid backwards before it striked him,Hikari was shocked to see a yellow saber suddenly attached to Takeru's arm

"Oh..Have you noticed?" Kira smirked

"Yea...What's you're plan?" Takeru demanded

"Guess it's time to tell him,Isn't it,Master?" Kira smirked as a fallen angel digimon descended from above,Hikari and Takeru's eyes were widen to see who it was

"D-Devimon?" Takeru said

"Surprise,child of hope?" Devimon laughed

"How did you.." Takeru asked but was cutted by Kira

"Devimon told me about my crest.." Kira explained

"You're crest?" Takeru asked

"Yes...The Crest Of Chaos! The legendarycrest which was sealed at the bottom of the digital world,Now it has awaken...Take care of him.." Devimon laughed

"Yes! My Lord" Kira said

"Takeru!" Patamon shouted but Takeru restrained him

"I won't lose you again.." Takeru said

"Yes..How about physical combat?" Kira laughed and Kira's arms were replaced by Demonic arms with bursting Dark fire

"Tch.." Takeru cursed as he stared at Kira's form

"The true power of phoenix..I will awaken it.." Kira smiled,But Takeru cutted him

"Kira...All those words you said to me...were a lie?...Then..." Takeru paused as yellowish-aura wings appeared behind him

"I'll defeat you.." Takeru said as They both clashed,Devimon watched with amusment

"Hikari?" Gatomon wispeared,Hikari didn't hear her,She was staring at the 2 beings,clashed infront of her

"What...are...They?" Hikari cried,Gatomon poked her and pointed at Devimon

Right.." Hikari wiped her tears

_Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!_

_Celestial arrow!_

"what?" Devimon hissed in shock as the arrkw came towards him

_Chaos Beam!_

The same holy blast that digitized LadyDevimon disintegrate the arrow,Hikari looked over and saw Kira who was the one that fired it

"Hikari..What are you doing here?" Kira asked

_Hope's beam_

The blast charged at Kira,Kira swatted the attack away...

"Pest..." Kira said as he attacked Takeru

"Hikari! Get out of here!" Takeru shouted,Hikari witness Angewomon reverted back to Gatomon

"Now!" Takeru shouted for a counter attack

"What?" Kira said in shock

_Strike!_

Takeru roundhouse kicked kira,sending him spinning,Takeru launched himself towards him and landed several punches to Kira

_Final fury!_

The last punch had an aura around it,sending Kira backwards,But Kira dissappered into a puff of smoke

"A Fake?" Takeru said,Kira appeared behind him

"Surprise..." Kira said and land a roundhouse kick to Takeru's side,Kira spun into the air

_Open you're eye's and witness...you're final demise!_

Kira shot several small dark sphere towards Takeru

_Chaos final!_

Kira fire a big orb towards him,Takeru surrounded himself with a yellow shield

_Now...Perish..._

Another orb,But gigantic then the last one,crashed down onto him

"Takeru!" Hikari watched in horror as the jupiter-sized like orb crashing down

"Now come here pest!" Devimon said and binded Hikari's arms

"NOO!" Hikari screamed and she glew a bright white light

"Huh?" Kira said in shock as the light made the orb disapper

"What in the world?" Takeru said

"No!" Devimon said as a light blasted him

"Curses!" Devimon said,The light dimmed and revealed Hikari,With angelic wings

"What..happened?" Hikari said as she decesded down

"The power of light?" Takeru said getting up

"Hmph..." Kira snorted

"But..I will get you.." Devimon taunted and launched at Hikari

"Hikari shielded herself,Devimon tried to break the shield

"Can't hold on..much longer.." Hikari said,A blast sent Devimon backwards

"What on?" Devimon shouted and saw Kira,with his demonic arms stretching

"Game over..." Kira said with a smile

"How dare you betray me?"Devimon said

"Nope,I just wanted to get close and steal the seals.." Kira said as 5 orbs floated around him

"You won this time.." Devimon said as he dissappered into a portal

"Good plan,Kira!" Takeru after reverting back to his human self

"Thank you.." Kira said as he also reverted back to normal,They high five each other

"Hikari.." Takeru came towards her,Her eyes were covered by her hair

"It was.. A plan?" Hikari chocked with tears

"Err...yea...did we made you worry?" Takeru said,But Hikari slapped him and proceeded to slap Kira

"Ow ow ow" Takeru crawled on the floor,as Kira looked like he wasnt affected by the pain

"I WAS REALLY WORRIED!" Hikari shouted as she transformed back to human

"Ehhehehe...sorry.." Kira said

"So...This was you're real plan,Kira?" Hikari asked

"Yep! Except for the part where i fought you're brother's digimon and the part where you transformed,But we manage to snag the seals!" Kira said,holding up 8 orbs

"How was i not told by this?" Hikari said

"Hikari...You didn't went to Gennai?" Takeru asked with a 'I can't belive it' face,Hikari facepalmed

"Why didn't i think of that?" Hikari said as the 2 boys laughed

"Come on!..Let'a go to Gennai's.." Kira said as the 3 walked to the direction of Gennai's house...

* * *

Bad time...

Tai was desperately searching for his sister..

"Ne...Taichi-senpai...I wanna take...a...rest.." Davis muttured and fell down

"He right Taichi,You gotta act calm for a while.." Matt added in

"No! She's out there! She's gotta be!" Tai said and continued

"Tai..she will be out there..but we're exhausted.." Sora yawned

"Oo...Oh,Okay.." Tai said and slumped down

"Don't worry,Taichi senpai..She will be safe.." Davis comforted him

"I know...but...She's out there without Takeru...and Kira's going to kill her.." Tai replied a bit worried

"Don't worry,Hikari is Kira's best friend...He won't kill her."Davis replied

"I hope you're right.." Tai replied,Tai spotted a boy from a distance

'Is that Kira?" Davis said,without thinking,Tai launched himself straight at the boy

'Owie!"

"Takatomon!"

"Takato-mon?" Tai said,He noticed the boy's face

"Man...And i thought digimon are wild" Takato said,Brushing himself

"Sorry...Err" Tai said,trying to find his name

"My name is Takato matsuki,and this is guilmon.." Takato introduced himself

"I'm Taichi Kamiya" Tai said

"Wait..Tai...? As in the digidestined leader of the first chosen children?" Takato said

"Yeah..." Tai said

"Oh mi god! Nice to meet you" Takato said,putting out a hand,Tai shook it

"Ummm...It'a nice to meet you too.." Tai said,The group came running to him

"Tai! You gotta stop running off like that" Sora shouted

"Hey! You're the 1st digidestined group! Can this day get any better or what?" Takato turned to Guilmon

"Whatt" Tai asked

"Takatomon is a fan of you guys" Guilmon answered

"Guilmon!" Takato tried to shut him up,Then Sora had an idea

"Hey..If you like..You can help us find the other digidestined" Sora offered

"Sure" Takato answered Immediately

* * *

"Augh!" Hikari screamed as she landed on the ground, Takeru once again manage to catch her

"Gotta brush up you're flying huh?" Takeru said as he landed down

"Yeah...err,Takeru? You can let go of me.." Hikari blushed,Takeru noticed and blush a deep red,He put her down quickly

"Sorry" Takeru grinned sheeplish

"Hey! You two love birds done yet?! Kira shouted from a distance, Causing them to blush deep red

"W-Whatever...Kira..." Takeru replied and they both ran towards him

"Come on..I'm not waiting all day!" Kira said

"Seems like somebody's jelous.." Hikari teased,Earning a creppy evil smile from Kira

"Do you think...I give a crap?" Kira said

"Kira..You don't have a girlfriend?" Takeru asked

"And you?" Kira replied

'What? No!" Takeru blushed

"Huh...Oh were here!" Kira said,stopping in the edge of a riverbank

"Gennai!" Takeru shouted

"Ho ho ho! It's good to see you again!" A voice said

"Santa claus?" Pata replied

"No..It's me,Gennai!" The old man said,After the water spiltted in half

* * *

Gennai..Explain...What happened?" Hikari asked

"I'm sorry,but i'm afraid i can't tell you.." Gennai said,Hikari grunted

"The reason i didn't go to Gennai? Is right here" Hikari said

"Okay we get it.." Takeru said as the group left Gennai's house

"So..What are we gonna do now?" Hikari asked them

"go home...We're done.." Kira just said

Oh alright,Ja-ne!"Takeru said as the group headed towards the nearest t.v and sent back to the real world

* * *

**I suppose it's not that intresting,but,I'm ma make it more intresting a hoping the plot thickens,That's all for today**

**Ja-matena! (See you later!)**


	10. Chapter 10:Light

**Hey everybody,It's me again and this time,I'll try to make it intresting and all**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

* * *

_**Tuesday:Holiday,9:26AM**_

_**Takeru's apartment**_

**"**So,When can you come over?"a voice said through a phone

"Well...I could...but.." The blond boy looked over his older brother

"If i wanna go somewhere,Nii-san will follow.." Takeru said

"Aww..really?" The voice said

"Sorry,Kira,but my parents were really angry alongside with Nii-san..I can't risk of getting shouted at.." Takeru replied

"Ohh.." Kira said

"And..." Takeru noticed Matt eaves dropping on him " will you cut that out?",Takeru said and Matt walked off

"Anyway..I cant risk of doing that.." Takeru turned back to the phone

"Yes you can...If you explained it to you're parents..They will surely understand.." Kira said

"Hope you're right...Kira.." Takeru said and put down the phone,Takeru walked towards his room

'What were you talking about?" Matt said

'None of you're business" Takeru replied harshly

* * *

"Digi digi"

"Mon mon"

Davis entered the computer lab

"So..What's this about?" Davis asked as he entered

"Good,Everyone's here.." Izzy said

"But..Takeru and Kira are not here" Hikari said

"That's the point,We can't trust them anymore..." Izzy said

"WHAT?!" The whole digidestined shouted

"Wh-Whaddaya mean we can't trust them?" Davis said

"Their hiding something we don't know.." Izzy said,Hikari kept quiet

"Hikari.." Izzy said making Hikari jump

"You're thier best friend,Aren't you? Surely you should know something" Izzy said

_What should do?..Should i tell them?_

Umm..I don't know anything" Hikari replied,Izzy narrowed his eyes at her

"Anyway...What i'm saying here now,that we should spy on them.." Izzy said

"Yea...Takeru's been laughing his head off in his room like a evil madman" Matt said "Thier up to something..it's good or bad.." Matt added,Evryone agree

_Next day.._

"Remember..It's for the digital world.." Takeru talked queitly near Kira

"I don't care for the digital world...All i care is for the power i'm gonna recieve" Kira said

"Hahaha...You're such a bully" Takeru said,Thinking Kira was joking "Please tell me you're kidding.." Takeru added,

"Nope.." Kira replied,Hikari and Daisuke was spying on them

"Isn't it lovely? Just us two?" Daisuke said dreamily

"We're not on a date...' Hikari said determent

"But.." Before Daisuke can reply,Hikari dashed off

* * *

In the digital world...

"One more time!" Kira shouted at Takeru

"Right!" Takeru shouted back,Hikari manage to lose track of Davis and observe them by herself,She watch in amazement as The duo launch themselves towards the monster,Springing the monster into the air,Kira and Takeru both jumped and rapidly attack the monster,Hikari watched as a tornado began to form caused by the rapid attack

_Thenshou! Fubatsukatsu!_

the two boys shouted and landed a drop kick towards the monster,The boy zoomed back to the earth as the tornado split in half and disappear

"Wow..." Hikari just said as Kira and Takeru brofist

"That's awsome! Now how about we do separately? You first.." Takeru insisted

"Nah.." Kira said,Takeru rolled his eyes

"Fine.." Takeru said and stepped foward,then disappeared into a line of yellow lightning appearing infront of the monster

_Strike (sutoraiku!)_

Takeru landed a roundhouse kick,sending the monster spinning backwards

_Rend the sky! Smash the earth! (Sora o hikisaku, chikyū o sumasshu!)_

Takeru zoomed towards it and landed several attack on it before teleporting behind it doing the same,but with one punch seemed to move the enemy furthur from him,Takeru charged the power and launched himself towards the monster

_This my decisions! (Kore wa watashi no ketsudandearu)_

_Satsugeki...Bukouken!_

Takeru landed one punch,sending the monster towards the tree,breaking it in the process

"Beat that!" Takeru playfully taunted at Kira,Hikari couldn't move,she stared at awe as she witnesses Takeru move as fast as lightning

"All right" Kira just replied

Kira created a crest symbol infront of the enemy,drawing back his saber,The saber began glowing dark-redish

_Delete...(Sakujo...)_

Kira slashed the enemy,causing a distortion of space,Paralysing the monster,Kira calmly withdraws his saber and charged a dark orb with red electric zapping around it (You can imagine it,right?) With one hand

"So..How you're gonna fix that?" Takeru said,pointing to the distortion slash in space

"No worries.." Kira just said and launched the orb towards the enemy,The orb crushed the monster and expanded

_Now perish...(Kiero)_

_Nova of Chaos! (Kaosu no shinse!)_

The expanding orb then explodes into a huge explosion

"So...How's that?" Kira said,Takeru looked amazed as he noticed that not only it fixed the distortion, but also created a massive crater below them

"So..You call it...Nova of Chaos?" Takeru just said

"Yep...I think i will stick with it!" Kira laughed

Hikari quietly stepped backwards

'Thier not human..' Hikari thought and ran away to the t.v

Hikari took out her digivice,attempting to get out

* * *

Hikari landed on her rear in the real world and quickly got up,running away from the school and into a park

_Takeru,why didn't you tell me?...and...why am I a monster too..?_

tears escaped Hikari's eyes

"Why.." Hikari finally slowed down to a walk,she went and sat on a bench

"I don't understand,Takeru keeping secrets...him becoming a never-seeing being...me too..a being I did not know i can transform to...I just want to go back where it all started..." Hikari wispeared,resting her face on her palm,no one was in the park for a while

"Do you really want to find the answer?" A voice said,Hikari jumped and turned around,She saw Kira leaning against the lampost,his eyes closed with his head down (you know,how badass anime characters lean)

"Do you really want to find an answer to all of this?" Kira looked up,repeating his question,Hikari looked in his blood red eyes,shining in the sunlight of dawn

"What happened and what are you.." Hikari said,Kira tilted his head slightly

"Then,Who are YOU?" Kira said " you're not human too,aren't you.." Kira added,Hikari kept silent

"Awakening.." Kira said

"Huh?" Hikari looked at him

"The process of awakening,only the chosen ones get to transform,the process is called awakening, each representing a legend being or animal" Kira explain as he walked towards the bench and sat down on the other end

"Do you know what animal are you?" Hikari questioned,not looking at him

"A legendary bird of elements...the phoenix..of chaos.."

"What element is chaos?" Hikari asked with a puzzeled look

"It's the highest level of the dark element,each element has levels,for example...Fire...heat...blaze...scorch and finally,Inferno.."

"What about Takeru?"

"He is a fire elemental being,but his forms is a very rare one...he is currently in the scorch level..."

"But,aren't there only four elements...fire,water,wind and earth? What is dark?"

"Dark,light and ice are elements which are made by combining the main elements...Dark is from wind and earth,Light is from fire and wind,Ice from earth and water.."

"But..how do you explain the awakening beast?"

"Actually,the being we transform into is called the Awaken monster or just call it an 'Awaken"

"So...how did we reach these forms!?" Hikari shouted

"Remember the time where kids disappear before the terrorist attack?"

"Yes...I was one of em.." Hikari said before clasping her mouth

"I know...I don't know how long are yon going to keep that a secret.." Kira said "so..why should I explain when you know what happen next?"

Hikari kept quiet,staring at the sunset,Kira did the same,Hikari suddenly smiled

"Thanks.." Hikari said

"Huh? What for?" Kira asked

"For telling me these things," she looked at him

Kira flinched and blushed deep red

"It-it's not like I wanna help you pesky digidestined" Kira growled

"You remind me of Devimon,except you're more cuter.." Hikari teased,Kira suddenly got up

"Stop teasing me you digidestined bastard.." Kira growled

"Why do you hate the digidestined?" Hikari asked,Kira kept quiet

"After the terrorist attack,I was chosen as a digidestined myself,I was only 8-years old...after we deafeated a digimon called Lucemon and released the golden dragon from the depth of the digital world,He sensed darkness in me...and he dischoose me and the digidestined group chased me away,but before that,The dragon took away my memories...as a digidestined,how I met Pata...how I received my crest

"So..What's you're crest?"

"My crest,formerly the crest of hope...but the darkness inside of me took over it and became the crest of despair...but after my memories were erased,The dragon restored it's light..now after i received the crest of chaos,My memories returned,I'm very glad that I found the crest before that stupid dragon could destroy it.."

"Is the dragon..blue?"

"No..it's golden,The legendary digimon of the center..4 legendary digimon protecting north,south east,west and there's the 5th protecter..." Kira said

"What's the dragons name..?"

"The name...It's...Fang...something.." Kira tried to remember "I swear,when I see that dragon,I'm gonna kill it.."

"Can you even kill the protected?" Hikari sweat dropped

"Just watch me.." Kira patted Hikari's head like a kitten

"I'm not a kid!" Hikari argued "what happened to the digidestined?"

"The digidestined I used to be in was created after the 1st digidestined saved the digital world,They all perished in a battle againts Daemon,I witness the battle,following them quietly cause i was already dischosen,but the dragon didn't erase my memory yet.."

Hikari lowered her head

"Whatever,See you later!" Kira said and disappear

"Wha?.." Hikari looked around for Kira,no track of him

"Is he a ninja or something?" Hikari shrugged and walked back to her apartment

* * *

_unknown location_

"Master...The crest of hope,Light and chaos are found..."

"Kira...The child of despair... The 9th digidestined...Prepare the squad!"

"Yes! My Lordô"

"Kira...Son...I'm coming for you...You can't run away from the family anymore"

* * *

**o_0**

**I have no idea where do I get this story plot idea from...it just came to my head..That's all**

**Sorry for the late update,I just downloaded and install a Nintendo DS emulator on my android and I was addicted to it :p and my little brother kept on bringing the computer to his room,like he owns it when it's my mother's computer**


End file.
